Typically, devices that sieve granular material, also known as screens, are discrete pieces of apparatus and are generally not portable. In respect of mixers, such as cement and concrete mixers, the devices are either very large truck-mounted drums or alternatively small trailer type mixers. In respect of the smaller trailer type mixers, the inclination of the drum needs to be changed in order to deliver the contents from within the drum.
It would be advantageous in many situations, if such a device were able to be used in conjunction with a front end loader apparatus or similar equipment including earth moving or agricultural equipment, so that material could be scooped up as required, processed and deposited elsewhere as required. In such arrangements, it would also be advantageous if the device operated in essentially one plane or having only one form of motion (eg rotation), without the need to have to tip or to be inclined so as to empty the contents of the device, thereby reducing the complexity of any associated drive means.